


Colder Than the Case

by NotherHappyPsycho



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Serial Killers, Teen Romance, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 00:30:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotherHappyPsycho/pseuds/NotherHappyPsycho
Summary: Cecilia 'Ceci' Alexander grew up in the South side, a poverty-invested community known for it's many gangs and drug ran high school. No one cared what happened there, as long as it didn't spill out into the North side. Then the Beast appeared, and the South side was transformed. Now Ceci must make decisions she never made before, to save her family, her relationship, her life.





	1. Chapter 1

His hands roamed my body as he pressed me against the door of his trailer, exploring, mapping my every curve and angle as his tongue continued it assault on my mouth. With shaking gasps between succulent tastes of each other, we finally were able to open the trailer door and stumble our way inside, Jughead clumsily throwing his keys aside and kicking the door shut. We paused then, only to untangle ourselves from our clothing so we can make more contact, bare skin on bare skin. In that pause, after lazily throwing our shirts aside, our eyes met. His were clouded with desire, as were mine But under them were pain, sorrow, and anger. It was enough to make me step back, spine colliding with the closet, a soft thud echoing through the small home. Jughead stepped closer returning his lips to mine, sucking at my tongue, taking sharp nibbles at my bottom lips, red and swollen from the heated kiss. I temporarily forgot about Jughead's hidden emotions. No, I was too lost in the moment as he eased his fingers inside of me, working them to prepare me, using my leaking juices as lubricant. The only thing on my mind was the way he lifted me up and entered his throbbing cock into me, immediately setting a harsh rhythm, making the trailer echo with his grunts and moans, my whimpers, and skin slapping oh so harshly against skin. That night, there was no thinking. That night I gave myself fully to Jughead Jones.

/break\

I'm not ashamed of what we did. I've had sex before, though I must say none as amazing as my night with him. I'm more ashamed of who I did it with. Jughead was broken; he had just broken up with his girlfriend, Betty, and moved here to the South side. I took advantage of him. I am ashamed of every pleasurable second, every roud, every ejaculation. And yet it's only been 22 hours and I'm craving for it again.

Seeing him tomorrow at school may be the most awkward thing I will ever experience. My brain can only come up with terrible scenarios if we were to talk. Luckily, we don't have the same classes, we don't even hang with the same group of people. Jughead is a Serpent; my mother would kill me if she found out I even said more than a few words to the likes of him. And that's probably why I did a lot more than that. Something about the danger turned me on, not just physically, but at a mental level. My mind was creaming with the thought of sex with Jughead Jones, son of the leader of the South side Serpents.

My mom's car pulled into the driveway, headlights lighting my dark room briefly before they shut off. Wearing just my underwear and a Southside High tee, I hopped out of bed and leaped downstairs, entering the living room just as Mom opened the door. "Hey Ceci, just the person I wanted to see. Do me a favor and grab Aaron's present from the car. My hands were full with these groceries. It's already wrapped." She moved pass me after I nodded, heading into the kitchen to stock our fridge and cabinets with the little she was able to muster. Times are rough for a lot of us in the South side.

I exited the house and walked to the car, yanking the door open and grabbing the wrapped box from the backseat. I could already tell what it was. Locking the car behind me, I entered the house and set the present down on Dad's old armchair. "Mom," I called as I walked into the kitchen, seeing her set the last can of peaches into the nearly barren cupboard. She turned to face me, nodding to show she was listening.

"You weren't supposed to buy Aaron anything too expensive this year. It was Dad's turn to put up the money for his present." My mom shrugged and went to work on the dishes in the sink.

"I do what I have to do to keep Aaron happy. Besides, his father couldn't have gotten it for him. He called earlier when he got there. He forgot again." My dad had a history of forgetting birthdays. Sometimes he even forgot he had children. Me and Aaron were used to it. He was a very important man, he didn't have time for us. He was too busy making a fortune on the lives of others.

I nodded in understanding, walking back up to my room and plopping down on the bed. I plugged my earbuds into my phone, and, for a few hours, lost myself to the music of Fall Out Boy and Sia. Around midnight, my mom peeked in to remind me of school the next say and to say goodnight. Not that I needed any reminder. My mind had been on it ever since Jughead sent me away the previous night, telling me "I'll see you Monday."

"Goodnight, Ceci." My mom repeated. I realized I hadn't answered.

"Goodnight, Mom." I answered, and turned to face the window as she flicked my light and closed the door with a soft click.


	2. Chapter 2

And then the door opened and I was sucked back into life. Bright sunlight burst in through the now open curtains and my mother shook me awake, her sing-song voice speaking softly in my ear. "Ceci, up and at 'em. You have school in a couple hours, then you have to visit your father to pick up Aaron. Your father said he couldn't drop him off this time."

I groaned and rolled out of bed, slipping my feet into threadbare slippers and shuffling to the open bathroom while my mom followed closely behind, still rattling off my schedule for the day. "You're going to want to leave early from dance practice if you want to make it to the North in time to pick him up. You remember last time your father had to wait. God, he was livid." I did in fact remember the last time. The arch of his hand, the stinging red reminder of his anger he left on my cheek, how Aaron had collapsed and begged for him to stop. And the immediate look of regret on my father's face. That's one of the reason's my mother left him. He had some killer 'reflexes' when he was angry.

"Ceci, are you listening to me? I really don't want to have to cover a bruise again. Please, just get there on time." I looked up and nodded, biting my lip as we both stared at each other in the bathroom mirror. My mother and I had a lot in common. Our thin nose, caramel skin, long eyelashes and cheeks and under-eye peppered with freckles. Her dark bags and gray eyes were the only differentiating factors honestly. She was the aged version of me, the me who had be hit too many times by what life had to offer, the stronger me.

Her eyes roamed mine through the mirror, and she must have been thinking the same thing because she pinched my cheeks and stuck her tongue out at me. "Oh what I would do to have such dark eyes as you. Your father didn't pass down much to you, but he definitely gave you those chocolate eyes." I smiled softly and nodded before opening the medicine cabinet and grabbing a toothbrush, interrupting our mirror gaze before I was late to school.

/break\

"Ceci?" I heard behind me as I slammed the car door shut and made my way to the school building. "What do you want, Sweet Pea," I answered, mentally rolling my eyes. Sweet Pea and I had a troubled history, if you call growing up together until I was banned to speak to him troubled. I missed him, yes, but my mother made it strictly clear that I was no to avoid Serpents at all costs, and even moved away so I wouldn't be able to sneak conversations with Sweet Pea through our near-by windows anymore.

Sweet Pea caught up to me and made to grab my hand, which I snatched away with a sting that hurt me just as much as it hurt him. "I just want to ask you how was your weekend?" I could hear the pain in his voice, a vulnerability he only let show when he was talking to me. It made my heart ache.

"My weekend was fine, uneventful. The usual." I lied, trying to stay short and sweet so he wouldn't ask anymore questions and I didn't have to put out any more answers. I could tell he had accepted defeat, because his pace slowed into a stop as he watched my walk away. I heard a soft "later then", as I entered the school building, and I almost wanted to turn and return it. Almost. My fear of displeasing my mother was stronger.

My trek to my locker through the acne invested halls of the school was uninterrupted, and it wasn't until I was closing it that I was bothered again by another Serpent who I wanted to avoid at all costs. My cousin. "Yo, Ces. I heard about your little blunder with one Jughead Jones," she hissed amusingly in my ear. I turned full circle and furrowed my brows, arms crossed. "Who did you hear that from Toni?"

Toni Topaz smiled and snaked her arm around my shoulder has we began to walk. "My sources are anonymous as always, sweet cousin of mine. But that doesn't make them any less reliable. And you just confirmed it." I groaned and shook her off me. "Toni, it was a one time thing. Honestly, I don't know what you got going on with him but you definitely have no opposition from me. It was a mistake." Toni laughed.

"And here I go thinking you two were going to be Southside High's new 'It' couple." She nudged my shoulder and flicked a strand of my black hair. "Don't worry cuz. You're secret is save with me. And Jughead. Besides, we wouldn't want Sweet Pea finding out about it. He may just kill him, Serpent laws or not." I rolled my eyes and entered the classroom. "Toni, you always look to far into things. Sweet Pea is just a old, used-to-be friend. Nothing more. And here you go saying you're not a romantic."

She mocked me under her breath as we both sat in the last row, putting our feet up on the desks and smiling slyly at each other through the lesson.


	3. Chapter 3

"A lot is riding tomorrow! I want to see everyone coming well rested and ready to kick some River Vixen ass! Can I count on that?" Teresa, nicknamed Terror by the student body, was our beloved squad leader. We didn't like to let her down, mostly because her tongue was just as sharp as her high kick toe touch. She was preparing us for the year's annual Cheer Clash, River Vixens versus Serpentine. It was a tradition, North side versus South side again competing against each other. It was our continued defeat that made the school cut funding for the dance team, and if we didn't win, in the next year we wouldn't even have enough funding for matching t-shirts. It was all riding on us, specifically me.

"Ceci, you ready for your battle?" I nodded my head, but bit my bottom lip in barely hidden anxiety. Every year each team picked one member to battle. This year it was me. It wasn't something I asked for or even wanted. The solo battle would be the final judging category before we let the judges decide. The judges that are all from the North side. It was a fixed game but it was one we refused to back down from. We would win our or own terms. This year we would kick the River Vixens asses, just like Terror said.

I packed my duffel bag up and made my way out the gym, deciding to shower at home instead of risking to be caught too late at the school with a group of Ghoulies or creepy janitors. Besides, I had to pick Aaron up before my dad lost it and did more than slap me this time. I sat in my truck and made to back out of the spot until someone knocked on my driver side window.

Sweet Pea, eyes hopeful and sweet smiled at me as I rolled the window down. "Where you going?"

"I'm going to pick up Aaron before my dad blows a gasket." My feelings for Sweet Pea were complicated, a weird mix of a bunch of emotions that left my stomach shaking and mind racing. I couldn't see him though, my mother's rules were clear. Snakes are not to be trusted. Her hatred for the Serpents was unexplained, and I never thought to question her. I simply nodded my head and stayed obedient. Until the night with Jughead, I had barely spoken to a single Serpent other then Toni. Now everything was complicated.

Sweet Pea nodded and licked his lips before leaning onto the truck and peeking his head in. "You want company?" Just then, his name was called. Fangs Fogarty approached the truck. "We're going to the Wyrm. You coming?" Sweet Pea turned back and lifted his eyebrow at me, waiting for my reply. "Well, am I going?" I nodded my head to the passenger door, my emotions winning out and he turned back to Fangs. "No, I think I'm busy tonight." With a cocky smile he jogged over to the other side of the truck and opened the door, slipping into the passenger side and closing it shut behind him. The faded black truck gave a rumble as Fangs backed away, and soon we were off to the North side.

"I thought you would still be avoiding me. Never gave up hope though." He laughed and put his feet up on the dashboard, which earned him a slap on a head. "Feet down, Serpent boy. And I wasn't avoiding you. I'm just not allowed to see you." Sweet Pea winced and put his feet back down, busying himself by cleaning his nails with a pocket knife.

"Your mom is still on that? I don't understand why she's so against the Serpents. We protect her. I protect you." I could hear the frustration in his voice, knowing that things would be so different if i wasn't banned to see him. I knew it too. But, it was, so it could never happen. "We can never happen."

I didn't realize I said that aloud at first, only noticing when Sweet Pea stayed silent. "Pea..." I let go of the steering wheel with my right hand to brush my hand on his cheek, reassuring him. "I'm sorry, but it's true. I can't betray my mom like that. It's her only restriction on friends. Her only restriction on anything I do honestly." He nodded but still refused to speak. However I was never one to let him brood around me so I stopped the car on the side of the road.

"Pea, you don't get to be angry with me." He looked over, and I could see his locked jaw and hurt eyes. "Don't you think I don't know that C? I tell myself that every time I see you, that we can't be together because your mom hates me by default. It's just... I'm not angry with you Ceci. It's just...". He went to being silent and I started driving again, nearing the train tracks that separated the South from the North. "Sweet Pea, I'm sorry."

We didn't talk about our relationship much.

/break\

"Bye dad, I'll be by next week." Aaron, 14 years old and the literal copy of my dad came bustling down the house steps and into the tight backseat of the truck. My father followed after him, black hair and brown eyes, skin tanned and face bristling with 3-day-old facial hair. He frowned when he spotted Sweet Pea in the passenger seat. "You're 13 minutes late, Cecilia." I nodded and flinched as he leaned closer to my open window. Sweet Pea must have noticed this, because he shifted in his seat and made the knife resting on the dashboard more clear. My dad and I noticed this and he stepped back from the car. "I'll pick him up and drop him off next week, so you don't have to worry your pretty little head about it. See you kid. Love you Aaron."

My brother smiled at his father and waved right before I drove away. It scared me sometimes how much Aaron actually loved our father, even after witnessing him hit me. I didn't want my little brother to become like his dad. But I also didn't want him to grow up without one.

"So, Sweet Pea, how's the Serpent biz? You kill anyone yet?"

I cleared my throat at my brother's question but Sweet Pea simply smiled. "Maybe I have. Why?" I looked up and made eye contact with Aaron in the rear view mirror before he could answer that. "Who want's Pop's? I mean while we're up here." Unlike Aaron, who attended Riverdale High due to his living with my father every other week, I got to visit the North side once every two months. I was literally craving some of Pop Tate's burgers and a strawberry milkshake to top it off. Sweet Pea nodded in agreement and before long we were parking in the lot and stepping out, only to hustle to the door. it's going to rain soon, I noted as I saw the dark clouds drag in. Very soon, I added as I felt the first droplets on my face.

Aaron and Sweet Pea began a hushed conversation, probably about the Serpents, as I told the skating waitress our usual orders, Sweet Pea stopping to add in his after I was done. While they busied themselves, I pulled out my cell phone to shoot my mom an update on our whereabouts. I also saw a text from Teresa reminding me of the upcoming battle and how I needed to ignore all my homework and take a early night. I replied an eye-roll emoji and slid my phone back into my pocket.

I looked up and locked eyes with a blonde girl, baby blue sweater and pearled collar, ponytail tied back into a tight ponytail. Next to her was a fiery red head, staring daggers at me with a loathsome expression. It took me a bit to remember who she was, Cheryl Blossom. North side's resident rich brat and Head Cheerleader of the River Vixens. She must have known who I was as well because she stood and made her way over to our table. "Hello South side scum. What brings you and your dirt over to the better side of town? Looking to murder another Blossom before the year's up?" She spat the last line at Sweet Pea, who stood threateningly. I kicked him in his shin and he frowned at me before sitting back down.

"No, unfortunately not. Sadly we got our fill of blossom bloodshed after your father offed himself before we could. It seem's your whole family is jumping into the grave. How's your mother by the way? I heard the burns almost made her face pleasant to look at. You should try the same treatment."

I gasped at Aaron's words, but I wasn't shocked enough to catch Cheryl's hand as she made to slap my brother. "Back away now," I warned as the blonde ponytail and a black-haired girl stood to better witness the situation. Sweet Pea looked just as shocked as me. Cheryl, at a lost for words, walked back to her table. I stood as the waitress brought over the food. Setting money on the table and ushering Aaron out as I told her we'd take it to go.

I turned back towards Cheryl's table to see the blonde pony frown at me before whipping back to comfort a upset Cheryl. I bit my lip in anxiety, before making my way back to the truck before a lynch mob gathered to punish us for hurting the South side princess.


	4. Chapter 4

Aaron's interest with Sweet Pea and his role within the Serpents began to worry I was drove past Southside High. My throat clenched as Sweet Pea shared traditions and celebrations with him, explaining the Serpents as if they were a foreign family with a unique culture, a group of beings entirely above the law. And Aaron was eating everything up with abandon of what my mother would say. I don't even think the two noticed I was driving them anymore.

It came with a relief that I approached the Whyte Wyrm and Sweet Pea exited out the car. The feeling was short-lived, for I entered full on panic mode when Aaron exited with him and they both walked to the entrance, populated by leather jacket-clad men and a few same-dressed women. I bit my lip and caught up to their retreating forms, grabbing Sweet Pea's arm forcefully and spinning him around to look at me. "Pea, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Aaron wedged in between us. "I just wanted to take a look inside for a second, Ces. You can come too, to watch me. Come on, I promise I won't do anything illegal." I continued to nibble my lips and shook my head.

"No, Aaron. I'm not having mom yell at me. Get back in the truck." I raised my hand as Aaron tried to protest. "Now," I snapped, finger pointing back to my still running truck, driver side open and empty. Sweet Pea knelt next to a disappointed Aaron and whispered something in his ear. Before long, Aaron's face was lit up like it was Christmas, making me narrow my eyes in suspicion. As Aaron trotted back to the truck, I continued to hold onto Sweet Pea's arm and squeezed tighter, trying to ignore how the muscle hardened and flexed in my grasp. And how he was smirking at me as if he knew I was failing.

"Pea, I don't want my brother knowing too much Serpent business. I let him around you, ignoring my better judgement. Don't let me regret that. My mom would be so upset with me." Sweet Pea smiled guiltily and touched his hand to my cheek softly. "C, I'm just doing what he asks of me. I promise, I wouldn't do anything to hurt him. Or you." Our eyes connected and every part of me wanted to close the distance between us. Well, every part except the one with the fiercest loyalty to my mother, who hated every aspect of the Serpents.

Sweet Pea leaned in, moist lips closing in until I could feel his warm breath touch my upper lip. I pulled away quickly and cleared my throat. "Okay Pea. I trust you." Then I saw him, standing near the entrance and watching the two of us. Sweet Pea turned to see where my gaze had fallen and turned back confused. "You know Jughead, C. What's wrong." I shook my head as let go of his arm, then waved goodbye as I turned away and entered my truck, Aaron sitting in the passenger seat. I would like to say that I didn't look back to see Sweet Pea's disappointed face. However, I'd be lying.

/break\

Sweat dribbled down forehead and onto the waxed gym floor as we entered the 3rd round against the River Vixens. Blonde pony and black hair eyed me from the Vixen's side. The competition was fierce and the battle was next. As both teams stood in line facing the other, we cracked knuckles and made to look as threatening as possible. However, it's hard to look threatening when you're huffing and puffing and sweating buckets. Luckily their team looked just as exhausted as ours. Finally, both team heads approached each other and made to call the member of their team that would be participating in the battle. "Veronica Lodge," Cheryl hissed out, hands on her hips as the black haired girl approached her side. Teresa smirked and lifted her head in theatrics. "Cecilia Alexander." Cheers erupted from the Southside side and boos from the North, as I walked up to Teresa's right side. Veronica and held briefly shook hands and we both turned to receive support from our sides. My eyes made contact with my mother, who rolled her eyes at Aaron and Sweet Pea at her side. Toni sat next to Pea and winked at me. Sweet Pea smiled and clapped with the rest of the crowd before leaning over to whisper something else in Aaron's ear. I bit my lip and turned back as the two teams backed off the floor and the battle prepared to begin.

Veronica burst out right away with her routine, living up to her team's name with sultry moves that showcased her figure yet also her competitive fiery. I did more of the opposite. Using a flow of moves, I showcased fully on dance attacks that made her moves look weak and unimpressive, no matter the fire behind them. Finally she finished with a death drop that rocked the gymnasium and made me seriously doubt my chances of winning. As my big finish, i dropped into the splits on the last beat of the song, blowing a mocking kiss in the face of Veronica as we both stared daggers in each other's eyes.

The crowd from both sides went wild and we both stood before walking back to our prospective sides.

They soon had both teams facing each other again as they prepared to announce the winners of the annual competition. "Round 1 goes to Southside High!" There was a mixed reaction from the crowd as one side booed and the other cheered. "Round 2, Southside High!" My jaw dropped as it dawned on me. "We won! We won!"

I jumped up and down and hugged Teresa. "We aren't going to lose the team, Terry!" The judges, more sour faced than usual waited for our celebrations to cease. "Finally, Round 3 goes to Riverdale High." Everyone rolled their eyes be me and Teresa, who stopped our celebration. Even after our team won, I had lost my battle against the dark haired Veronica Lodge. She smirked on the other side, accepting the congratulations from her otherwise disappointed teammates. I felt myself grind my teeth and looked up to my supporters to see only my mother there. Her face was worried as we made eye contact and I looked around for Aaron. Where is he? Did he go somewhere with Sweet Pea and Toni? And then it dawned on me. He was headed to the Whyte Wyrm.

With a heavy-beating heart, I rushed into the locker room, toweling off the sweat with a towel and stuffing my things into my duffel bag with a sense of urgency. With trembling hands I zipped the bag and rushed out the door into the worried presence of my mother. She winkled her nose at the sight of me and nibbled her lip, two tells I adopted from her. "Mom I already know. I'll handle it, but I can't sit here and explain to you and still have time to catch him. I love you." I rushed pass her and into the warm cabin of my truck. My seat rumbled under me as the engine started and I dangerously pulled out the lot and onto the road to the Wyrm.

I cursed Sweet Pea under my breath as I made the journey. He promised he wouldn't do anything to hurt me but here he was doing the exact thing. I crinkled my nose and slammed my hand down on the dashboard as I saw Sweet Pea's cycle parked near the entrance. I screeched to a stop in front of the door, not bothering to park and causing bikers to jump aside in curse me. I ignored them and slammed the door shut as I exited the door. There was a loud commotion in the bar, and I had to push through a crows of cheering people to the center. The sight almost stopped my heart.

Jughead and Sweet Pea stood next to Aaron, urging him to drop his hand into a cage, near a rattlesnake cage. A dog was clutched in Jughead's arms, and Sweet Pea clapped Aaron on his back in encouragement. I frowned and pushed aside the last people acting as obstacles and kicked the cage over, causing an uproar as the snake rattled and struck out at a nearby audience member. "Ceci, what the hell!" People grabbed the snake finally as it struck at their hands, and someone grabbed me and lifted me by my neck, slamming me against the wall.

Red flashes of fury blazed in front of my eyes as the stranger continued his attack on my windpipe, intent on choking all life pout of me. I couldn't exactly blame my attacker, I bolted into an important Serpent meeting guns blazing and people ended up hurt. I just didn't want my brother bit by that stupid snake and one step closer to be in the stupid posse of fork-tongued criminals.

It wasn't until black spots danced like stars in my vision before I felt someone tug the Serpent away and let my drop to the ground and on my knees. I gasped for air, my throat raw and abused, every gasp of sweet, wonderful air accompanied by the pain. I drank both in, ultimately thankful I was alive. Sweet Pea followed came into my vision as he knelt down next to me and rubbed soothing circles in my back. "I looked up into his eyes and I could already see the regret he held in his heart. However, I wasn't finished punishing him. I haven't even started.

I blame what I did next on my hurt in my heart from being betrayed by him and my want for him to hurt just as much as I would when my mother blamed me for Aaron's actions. But, I also admit it was a childish ploy, a revenge that would end up hurting me more just as much as it hurt him.

"Jug, you think you could walk me back to my car. I want to talk about what we did Saturday," I said with malice as me and Sweet Pea held eye contact, seeing the change of emotions and biting my lip as he stood, no longer wanting to be near me. "Fuck you," he spat at Jughead, who stood near us, and walked out the bar, kicking over a stool near the exit.


	5. Chapter 5

Teresa sprinted down another dark alley, her breath coming out in ragged gasps as her lungs failed to produce enough oxygen. No matter how hard or how long she ran, he always seemed to be right behind her, closing in, knife gleaming in the streetlights of the South side. She had learned that her screams did nothing but drain her energy and damage her voice, as it was nothing but a small whisper after the 20 minutes of pursuit. Now she was racing down a smelly alley, dumpsters overflowing, puddles of rain water and something more ghoulish populating the narrow path.

She turned her head back as she ran, and almost jumped for joy when she didn't see him. Her constant running and quick thinking when dodging down the alley may have saved her life. Her celebration was short-lived as she hit the end of the alley and saw a large wall with a steel door in the center. A dead end. It was then that her pursuer made his entrance at the other end of the alley, now at a leisurely pace since she had no where to go. His shoulders rose and fell with every breath. He splashed water and other liquids with every footfall.

Lightning cracked in the sky above them, a foreshadowing of the intense scene and it's outcome. As rain began to fall and the smell of ozone filled the air, Teresa 'Terror' Rossi desperately tugged on the steel door, beating on it and screaming her last breaths away, trying to find some assistance or some way of escape. But escape would not come for her that day as he closed in on the terrified teen. His paces were long and threatening. Before she died, Teresa took the time to fill her mind with the image of her murderer. His lean build, his red hoodie and ragged and mud drenched jeans, his heavy combat boots. Most importantly she made sure to remember the menacing wolf mask he wore to cover his face. And the black eyes, that showed no emotion, no hesitation. They were inhumane. They were soulless.

With practiced technique, the fiend grabbed the girl and sliced the knife across her throat, blood pooling out to soak her clothing. As she blinked away the last remnants of life, as the slash spilled out her existence, he sliced away her jeans and began to steal her innocence as well, as if her life wasn't enough. He relished in the bloodshed, ravishing her corpse with animalistic power and hunger. The Beast had risen from hibernation.

/break\

Ceci's P.O.V

It had been 2 weeks since I had spoken to Sweet Pea, since Aaron had spoken to me, since my mom looked at me any way other than disappointment. Dance practice had been postponed since Teresa's disappearance and my dad had been sending a car to pick up and drop off Aaron ever since my last visit. In other words, I wasn't wanted or needed by anyone.

The Serpents glared at me as I walked up the stairs, an act that had become common now that I was public enemy #1. It actually was a surprise that I hadn't ended up missing, or at least with a broken nose after barging into their meeting in full on attack mode. Yet, they haven't so much as lifted a finger, even though I could tell a number of their members wanted to. Even Toni was looking at me with full on pity, though she sat as far away from me in class as possible and ceased her visits.

I think the worst part of the overall hatred was the looks of hurt Sweet Pea sent my way. My pride and ego kept me from talking to him, and I could tell it was the same thing keeping him from talking to me. My life was beyond fucked up, beyond complicated, beyond spinning out of control into uncharted waters. It was chaos, in it's most miserable form. I was lost.

I slammed my locker shut with an audible clang and started my walk to class, my gate fast and my head down so I wouldn't run into any unsavory Serpent characters who finally got it in their head to kick my ass. Looking at the floor while walking so fast turned out to be a mistake, and before I could save myself, I was sprawled out on the waxed floor of the hallway, after running into what felt like a brick wall. This brick wall turned out to be the lean chest of Jughead Jones, who was also on the floor after our collision and frowning at me. "I don't think walking with your head between your legs is safe. Not for you, but for unlucky pedestrians like me, Alexander." He picked himself up and left me to do the same, standing over me and watching me struggle to my feet.

I finally made it up, and blinked at him as he made no move to continue on his way. He continued to glare back, making my neck sweat uncomfortably. Finally, after the class bell had rang and the halls were only populated by people who were late to class or weren't going at all, he spoke. "Sweet Pea hates me."

I bit my lip and brushed my hair behind my ear, not wanting to have this talk so soon. If you call two weeks soon. "And you blame me for that? It's not like I had sex with you by force Jughead. We did it together, willingly."

"Yes, but it was your idiotic idea to tell him in some blind raging moment of revenge, without any thought of who else you may be hurting in the process. Things with the Serpents are strained. Two-sided, and it's all centered around you. You just had to open your big mouth." I crinkled my nose and stepped closer to him.

"It's funny you have a problem with me opening my mouth but you had no problem with me opening my legs. You're a member of the guilty party too. You knew about me and Pea's relationship and yet you still chose to take me to your trailer that night."

"And now I'm living to regret that decision everyday."

We both took a pause, letting his words sink in. I lifted my head up, eyes burning and he seemed smaller under my gaze. "Welcome to the club, Jones." With that, I walked past him, my shoulder bumping harshly against his as I made my way to the school entrance, and ultimately, out of the building.

It was there that I found Toni and Sweet Pea, both with their backs to me, approaching their cycles. I paused for a second and decided I was on a roll, and so I quickened my pace and tapped Pea on the shoulder once I had neared him. He turned around and looked down on me, not exactly frowning, but I could tell he was not happy to see me. Toni stopped too, but continued on after a look from me letting her know I needed some alone time with her friend.

"Pea, -" I started, only to be cut off by his hand racing to signal me to shut up.

"How would you feel, if I took Toni to my house and had sex with her? Then told you about it as soon as you did something I didn't like?" I was shocked into silence, not prepared to answer the question. Honestly, I would treat Sweet Pea the same way he was treating me. The realization of this made me think why I was approaching him, asking for forgiveness anyway. Did I even deserve forgiveness?

"Pea, I'm sorry. It was a mistake, you know that." He rolled his eyes and began to walk away, stopping only after I grabbed his arm. With one motion he shrugged me off and turned around, then pulled me into a crushing hug that left me even more confused. He wouldn't let me go and whispered softly in my ear, "Why wasn't it me, Ceci? Why didn't you come to me."

I stayed silent, because I really didn't have the answer to that. I had told myself my night with Jughead just happened because I had been drinking and wanted to lose my virginity. But I could have easily called Sweet Pea to do that. So what was it? Was part of me interested in the newest South side resident?

"Pea, I didn't want what we had to be meaningless sex. Me and Jughead was a one time thing. Something I needed to do for myself, not because it was Jughead." I didn't know if that was a lie or not. "Me and you, we could never be meaningless." I hated myself as I fed Sweet Pea what could be lies, things I weren't sure of. But I did know that I wanted him back. I wanted our confusing sort-of dating, sort-of friends relationship back.

Sweet Pea let go of me, looking me in the eye for confirmation. I bit my lip under his inspection, worry clear on my face. This must have been enough for him, for he pulled me in, this time into a crushing kiss, rough and strong. His soft lips were a contrast of his calloused hands, which he held to my face as we lost ourselves into the kiss. Our lips worked together, moving and melting into each other. I felt his tongue flick across my top lip and again on my bottom, and I obliged until we were playing a tug-of-war of epic proportions, tongues fighting for dominance as the kiss deepened.

Finally we came up for air, heavily breathing as we stared into each other's eyes. Sweet Pea spoke first. "Don't confuse this like it's my forgiveness. If you want this to work, if you want us to work, I need you to end things with Jughead."

"Done!" I said enthusiastically, already considering it over after our argument.

'That's not it, C. I can't date you if you have to hide it. Tell your mom about us."


	6. Chapter 6

t wasn't until later that week that they found Teresa's body. Rain had been falling none stop and South side High was flooding, causing a shut down of the school for the week, with no opposition from the student body. I found myself at home, sitting in front of a cheap box television from my mom and dad's married years, ignoring the news blasting from the ancient speakers.

My mind was on other things, more specifically, the decision Sweet Pea was forcing me to make. My mother's disdain towards the Serpents was probably unmatched in the entire town of Riverdale, whether North or South side. And he expected me to just out and tell her that I liked- no, was in love with one. That she wouldn't keep me away from him any longer, and he and I were going to ride his glosses black motorcycle into a world of distressed jeans and serpent-adorned leather. It didn't seem likely to end well for me.

My mother's attitude had soured immensely since Aaron's stunt, and Aaron wasn't so chummy with me either. Like a unwanted guest in my own home, I stuck near the walls like ivy and suffered glares and head shakes from the two of them. The two barely could handle a few seconds of eye contact with me, let alone a conversation. So it was to my total surprise when my mother had texted me a few hours ago, requesting a family dinner. Of course we hadn't had one in so long that the surprise was more from actually using the table in the small kitchen.

My cell phone ringing snatched me from my passenger's seat on my derailed train of thought and I swiped to accept the call, noting it was my father. He began speaking before I could get a rushed greeting out. "A girl from the south side was found dead after a three day disappearance. I think her name was Tamara or something. Teresa, that was it. Right, so her body was deposited in front of the sheriff's station early today, they said showing signs of immense trauma. After analysis, it was deemed that she was also raped. This is the fourth South side teen discovered by or delivered to the police this month. Each one of them were raped and beaten, before their throats were slit. They had this stamp or something on their wrist, a wolf. Police are calling this guy, 'The Beast'." I deadpanned, my eyes opening wide in shock. My father didn't give me a chance to speak, choosing to continue on. "Cecilia, I know I left you but you must know I do love you. I'm worried sick with you and your mother living in that crime-invested blotch in our town. I want the two of you to come live with me."

Words finally escaped my mouth and I exclaimed my protest. "Dad no! I'm not leaving the South side! And where did you hear that stuff about Teresa?" My father sighed and I bit my lip as it dawned on me. I didn't know how much it meant to me that he loved me until he finally said he did. Feelings with parents were complicated, and even though I definitely felt hatred towards him, I also admit that I loved him like a girl loved her father.

"Okay, Cecilia. I understand. I won't argue with you on this. But I need you to promise to be respectful, no late nights, stay with that boyfriend of yours and please if you have suspicions come here with me where I can protect you. Aaron too." I expressed my submission to his pleas and he stressed again that he did love, bringing a bittersweet smile to my mouth as he finally hung up. That's when I broke down, tears streaming down my face as I spent the time in grief for Teresa's stolen life, stolen innocence. My mother walked in 15 minutes later and found me in that position, rushing over to me and enveloping me in a tight hug.

I won't lie and say I felt the safest all the time in the South side. But to know that I was potentially being haunted by someone, that my friends, my family, could be next had me terrified. My mother just held me, and for the first time in 2 weeks I felt that my mother still loved me.

/break\

I washed my hands in preparation for the impromptu family dinner, red eyes and flushed skin the only remnants of my emotional struggle early in the day. Aaron walked past the open door of the bathroom, gazing in briefly and then continuing downstairs without a word to me. I dried my hands and followed behind him, sitting at the table at the same time he did, though my chair had less of bang when I sat. My mother sat at the head and smiled nervously at the two of us. "How was your days? Aaron, did you leave your room for even a second?"

My jaw dropped at how normal this was, as if we weren't on the verge of a collapse because of Aaron's stupid decision to become a baby delinquent. Mom bit her lip and waited for a response. The table was silent for hours. Beards grew on our faces and teased the tiles of the kitchen floor. The food chilled and molded while we waited for someone to speak. At least it felt like that as a few second ticked by. Then Aaron stood, sunk his hands in the bowl of the mashed potatoes and shot the handful at me, splattering it on the table in in my hair as it collided with my face. I let out a menacing growl and splashed my cup of water in his face in retribution before my mother could plea for the fight to stop.

"You don't get to decide how I live my life, Ceci!" I rolled my eyes and dug the potatoes off my face, grimacing in disgust.

"Mom and Dad have spoiled you fucking rotten and now in some need for adventure you want to join a gang. I knew you weren't the brightest crayon in the pack but i didn't think you were that stupid, Aaron!" He held up another handful of potatoes threateningly and I readied to leap across the table.

"Enough!" My mother called and stood to put her hands between us. Surprisingly, she was laughing. Me and Aaron looked at her then each other in confusion. Then, before we knew what was happening, we were all laughing, smiling at each other across the table. It was corny, like a sitcom family. But it was my family and it was the realest way we knew to get things off out chests. We cleared the table, putting the uneaten food into the fridge for later and curled together in mom's bed, talking softly.

In the midst of our family bonding I finally got it into my head to ask while everything was good. While we were all happy. "Mom, I want to date Sweet Pea. I really like him, and he treats me right and I'm happy with him. Mom, please."

I searched her face for anything but she did nothing but smile sweetly at me. "Oh Ceci," she started with a happy smile on her face, "I would do anything to make you happy. But I'll be damned before I give you my blessing to date Serpent scum."


	7. Chapter 7

It was the danger of it all that made it most appealing; the thought that any second we could be caught by my mom or brother or worse. We found unknown places, dirty alleys and abandon homes. Places that were once hideous and sorrowful now meant sparking romance and the heat of teenage love as we set claim to them. Our body heat was all we needed, me and Sweet Pea. It was all we craved. It was enough.

However, our little secret fiasco could only stay secret for so long. Soon, my mother would find me trying to cover up the bruises left by his sweet mouth and uncontrollable strength, the purple lips I sucked in my mouth to hide so she wouldn't see how plump and swollen they were from our passionate kisses. And when she did, she would put a stop to it. So while I was enchanted by the romance and the suspense, I was miserable, for I knew one day it would come to an end and I would be left aching, missing him as if I was missing a limb.

It was hard to keep this worry from Pea. "C, we'll be together forever. You don't need to worry. It's us against the world. We won't let your mom come between us." His reassurances were heard, but they did nothing to ease the pain the thought of losing him brought up. In fact, it worsened it, because it reminded me what exactly I was losing. What was at stake. A young, sincere relationship with a boy I loved since I was 7. With a boy who loved me back.

"Ceci, you're gonna ruin your relationship if you keep worrying about it ending. It's self-sabotage." Toni had become my ear, the one person I could confide in, someone who could give me advice. The only person I would listen to.

"Toni, if my mom finds out I'm seeing him, you and I both know it was over. You know how she treated you after you joined. It was like... you weren't even family anymore." Toni inwardly winced, still hurt from the ordeal, it was a necessary evil, bringing it up. It hurt her, but if it helped her understand what I could be facing with my mom. What she had already faced before.

"She considers anyone who hangs with the Serpents blood traders. Aaron's lucky he only got a warning. I thought she was going to send him to live with our dad. I thought I wasn't going to ever see him again. Just like I thought I was never going to see you again." Toni nodded in understanding as we closed out lockers and headed to class. She stopped outside the door and folded her arms.

"If that's so, why does she let you hang with me?" I bit my lip, knowing I would have to tell her eventually. "I never said I had permission to, T."

/break\

I met Aaron outside my school, leaning back against my truck, talking to Sweet Pea and Fangs Fogarty, they're backs to me as they continued to converse. I bit my lip in worry, knowing the last time Aaron got buddy-buddy with the Serpents he tried to join their ranks. With that in mind, I walked briskly over to them and put my hands on my hips, trying to look frightening as I tapped Fangs on the shoulder. "Forgarty, get off my truck. Now."

He raised his hands in surrender and complied, standing up and towering over me. Being shorter than guys was such a pain. "Aaron, how did you get here? I thought you were going to Dad's this week." It was Friday, Dad's week and he had made it a habit of dropping and picking Aaron up, even coming daily to take him to school so Mom didn't have to. But now he was here and probably making Dad wait. Who knows what that would mean for me.

"Dad said it was okay if you took me this week. Said he wanted to have dinner with us when you dropped me off." I grimaced and put my hand to my forehead, feeling a headache coming on. "Plus I wanted to see Sweet Pea." He smiled up at my boyfriend and I rolled my eyes. "Fine. I'm guessing the two of you are coming with me?"

Sweet Pea put his arm around Fangs and nodded, shooting a cute smile at me that made my headache instantly clear. I unlocked the doors without returning the smile and they let themselves in, Sweet Pea and Fangs in the back. Soon we were driving along and then pulling up into my father's driveway. "Stay in the car, I'll be back in 20 minutes. Here's the keys." I shot the keys back and walked Aaron into the house, rolling my eyes at my dad's unlocked front door. He sat at the table waiting for us, a smile on his face. There was a teen behind me, waiting shyly.

"Hey you two. This is Kahil, my new assistant. He's Pop Tate's nephew, just came in from Greendale and needed a job." Kahil was average, not too scrawny nor too muscular and I could tell already he was quiet. If his dark skin could show a blush, he would have been as he gazed down at our feet instead of our faces. He wore a emerald green pull over hoodie, a color I decided looked good on him. "Hey Kahil, nice to meet you," Aaron said without breaking a sweat, sitting down at the table next to my father. I sat at the next available seat, and looked down at the steak and potatoes on the plate. "Looks good Dad," I said and dug in.

I like to have said we made small talk, or even talked at all. But we didn't. Other than small requests like "pass the butter" or "does anyone want more water", we said virtually nothing. After dinner we said our goodbyes and Dad again did the unthinkable and told me he loved me, much to my continued surprise. Kahil walked me out upon the request of my father.

"So, you're Pop Tate's family? That's cool," I said making small talk as we exited the house and walked to my truck. The door opened before I could request it, and the two stow-aways flew out, smirking at us. Sweet Pea, swooped in, placing his hand on my waist and bringing his lips to mine in a sweet kiss. When we parted, my eyes opened wide in shock to Fangs Fogarty talking to Kahil, smiling softly at him.

"So if you just got here, that means you haven't been to the South side yet. I could always show you around." Kahil looked down and Fangs swooped in, hand under his chin and guiding back up to his. "Call me," he said and slipped a piece of paper behind his ear. I couldn't hold my laughter back, letting a small giggle out as I watched the newcomer swoon from Fangs charm.

"See you later," he called out as we entered the car, and Sweet Pea laughed next, continuing his chuckle even as were were crossing the tracks back to the South side.


	8. Chapter 8

Pure terror was reflected in the eyes of the victim, her hand clenching her purse as she was backed into a tree. The beast, pacing gradually towards her, cleaned his knife on his red hoodie, the blood seeping into the cotton with staining the fabric. Bea Beaumont looked at her assailant in horror, breath quickening as he got closer and closer. She told herself to move, to try to escape but her legs felt like jelly and her feet decided then to rebel, staying put and shaking. She would have felt pain from the deep stab in her side if her adrenaline was pumping through her veins, sealing off pain sensors as her brain went into fight or flight response. They said when you were about to die, you could see your life flash before your eyes.

Maybe it was because Bea's life was only a measly 17 years, so short that she blinked in missed the playback. Or maybe her brain was just not caught up to the fact that she was looking her own death in the... snout yet. Either way, all that came before her eyes was the wicked looking blade and the attacker unbuckling his pants, still slow as if he had all the time in the world with her. It was too late when her feet decided to listen to the rest of her brain. Yes too late, because he was upon her, laying a sickening punch in the gut before she could turn and run and grabbing her feet, dragging them from under her. She landed on her back with a hideous crack, but she quickly tried to scramble away. Her head his the nasty bark of the tree, and she saw stars.

As he drug her back towards him, he sank the knife through her hand and into the ground, pinning her down as she let out an agonizing screech. Blind panic took over, but although she kicked and flopped around and bit and swore bloody hell on his entire family, he did not stop. No, he only became more forceful, his thrusts inside her only quickening in pace and fury. She felt a rip and bit her lip to muffle the agonizing scream.

And then the knife was pulled up and darkness welcomed her. Cold steel slid across her throat and she welcomed the situation. She choked, unable to breathe, but that was okay because, as the more blood slipped out her, the less pain she felt. She was welcomed by death like an old friend, and she welcomed him too. As long as she could get away from the sick beast that now stood above her, wolf mask on his face and eyes gleaming down on her with malice.

/break\

Toni approached the Alexander residence with a lump in a throat, one she quickly swallowed down and put out of existence. She knew this had to be the time, while Ceci was away and she still at the daring to it. She knew she would never be this courageous again. And so, she brushed her hair out her face and approached the door without another moment of hesitation, offering three loud knocks and a ring of the doorbell.

Ms. Alexander opened the door swiftly, caught off guard by the sight of her niece. "Her Aunt Ami. We got to talk." Toni didn't wait for an invitation, walking into the house and hopping on the couch, put her feet up in a lounge position. Amilia Alexander crossed her arms and closed the door with a sharp slam, not evening bothering to force a faked smile. "What do you want, Toni?"

Toni swallowed and sat up slightly on the couch. "I want to know why you're making Ceci miserable? Seriously, what do you get out of your daughter becoming a 18-year-old adult mother-in-training. You made her grow up way before her time, she didn't even have time to be a kid. What is your problem with the serpents?" Ms. Alexander looked taken back, not expecting Toni to burst out and say it. But before she could speak, Toni was on her again.

"You disowned me and banned Ceci from seeing me, her best friend, because I joined the Serpents. Let alone the fact that I was your own family, and that you know me and my character. And you moved Ceci away from her first love just because he was a Serpent. We Serpents aren't bad, we don't sell drugs, we don't recklessly murder people. There are worse gangs to join. Like the Ghoulies for instance."

"Shut your rotten fucking mouth." Ms. Alexander was fuming, face bright red and eyes burning holes through Toni's forehead. "You will not hiss your insults about the Ghoulies. You're skank views mean literally nothing. Now get the fuck out of my house." Toni was on the defense now, sitting standing to her feet.

"Oh so you're a Ghoulie sympathizer of all things? Seriously? They sell drugs to kids, they've killed. They're-"

"I know exactly what we do. I don't you to remind me. We do what we please." And then the truth hit her, only to be confirmed again by the skull tattoo revealed by Ms. Alexander on her hip. "Yes, I'm a Ghoulie. And Serpents aren't welcome in my house, nor in my daughter's life. Now. Get. The. Fuck. Out!" With a menacing claw, she gripped Toni's hair and slung her to the door, smiling bitterly as the teen hit bumped harshly into the wood. "If I see you near my daughter or my house again, I'll be making a house visit of my own."

Toni escaped the home with no real injuries, a hurt heart and burning scalp the only physical remnants of the encounter with the Ghoulie mother. With shaky hands, she hopped back onto her bike, deciding to make a visit to Ceci.

/break\

Desperado by Rihanna played in my truck as I raced to the Whyte Wyrm, full on panic mood not for away from my current state. The news of the rape and murder of another girl had reached the student body during lunch, and when I couldn't find Toni, I had raced to my truck, needing to follow her. Sweet Pea had mentioned going to the Whyte Wyrm during lunch, and I figured, no hoped, that Toni had decided to join him. Because if not, if for some dumb reason she decided to go out by herself... No I couldn't think like that. I had to find her, to make sure she was safe. For my own sake.

I pulled up in the lot and my brain went to the last time I had approached the bar like this, a thin smile played across my face. The engine cut and I hopped out the truck, my feet sinking into the gravel. Sweet Pea burst out the bar and ran towards me, embracing me in a hug and pulling me from my feet. "I texted Jughead and he said you had left the school. Don't be so fucking dumb, C." He breathed into my neck as I clung to him and I almost forgot about my actual reason for coming there. I was warm, I was well. But Toni wasn't.

"Toni. Where is she." Right on cue, a bike pulled in and stopped beside my truck and Toni jumped off, jogging towards us, spitting gibberish and breathing heavily. After some arguing, me and Sweet Pea got her to stop and start over.

"Your mom," she started, breaking to look at me in sympathy. "She's a Ghoulie. That's why she hates Serpents. Your mom is a Ghoulie, Ceci."


	9. Chapter 9

Things were getting real, to say the least. A tense silence hung outside the bar as we all stared at each other, letting the news process. Toni seemed pained, as if sharing the very news caused sores to sprout in her throat like she was cursed. It felt the same with me, however instead, the knowledge was causing my body to vibrate and shake, thumbtacks stabbing into my brain. There was no way, right?

Right? My eyes looked over to Sweet Pea, who was waiting for me to look at him. His face was covered with worry, for me maybe. But there was something else there. Hatred. A hatred that scared me more than my mother's gang-related secrets, the monster preying on innocent girls. No, I was scared of what Sweet Pea would say, what Sweet Pea would do. And I think he was scared to.

"Cecilia Alexander, get away from those people, right now." I turned, not even noticing the car that pulled up behind me. The car my mother and father jumped out of as if they were coming to rescue me from... a snake pit.

"Dad, what are you doing on the South side? You haven't been here since you left us." I bit my lip and walked over to the duo, my mom hugging me close to her chest as soon as I was within her reach. My dad wrapped his arm around me as well, an action that made me flinch but not pull away. The change of heart was starting to grow on me, so much that part of me was down to forget the bad.

"Ceci, you can't be serious." I turned back and eyed Toni and Sweet Pea, my teeth sinking further into my lower lip. "How can you sit there and hug them like you're a proud member of the family from hell, C? She's a fucking Ghoulie for Christ's sake." I shook my head and my mom squeezed me tighter.

"Pea, you can't insult my family." He looked at me, pain and hurt on his face.

"Ceci, she want's to keep us apart. She hates me, why am I not allowed to hate her?"

"Pea, you can't make me choose."

"She made you choose!"

"Can we not do this here?" I was close to tears and my mother released me with my instruction, letting me walk towards him. He stepped away, hurt and anger in his face. Toni followed him, rubbing her scalp and eyeing my mother as if she was Satan's spawn.

"Guys, I can have both."

"No you can't," everyone said together, with mixed levels of emotion. My mother grabbed my hand from behind me, and I could feel her smug smile radiating from herself.

"She made her choice."

She knew she had won, that I could never stop loving her because not loving her was like not loving myself. Like not being accepted into a family. But her mistakes, her decisions had to have some consequences. I couldn't let her dictate my every move, or make me into a mini-Ghoulie in training until I had no issue selling drugs to strangers and abandoning my family as well. I couldn't let her get the last laugh, or think she owned me. And it finally hit me. I was done being a member of a family that only accepted me if I walked the line they chose for me, if I did the things they wanted to me. I wanted to be in a family where they accepted me, flaws and all.

So I pulled my hand away from my mothers and continued walking towards Sweet Pea. Towards Toni. Towards the Whyte Wyrm and the woman who almost choked me to death because I dared to try to harm her family. Towards Jughead, who gave me an amazing night in order to get over an ex. Towards protection. Towards freedom. Towards another family.

When I reached a hopeful Sweet Pea, I turned back to my mom and crinkled my nose at her angered response. "Mom, if you won't accept me for who I am, then I will find people who will. You may be a Ghoulie, but I will not drag myself down that path so you will let me stand in your shadow you call love. And Dad, you chose too late to love me. So yes, I did make my choice, mother. I'm joining the Serpents. And I'm moving out."

/break\

She was so beautiful and strong. And I knew if I could just get close enough, if she could just come outside for a second a night when I was in hunt, I could finally make her mine. My her beg and plead, whimper and bleed. Her stance screamed of power. Yes! She was an adversary, a she-wolf that I could truly bring to her knees. I will bring to her knees. Just watch. Just wait. I will have that bitch, and she will scream for the Beast.

/break\

"Ceci, recite the Laws of the Serpents."

I nodded and raised my chin, standing in front of the roaring crowd of Serpent emblems and rugged leather.

"A serpent never shows cowardice.  
If a Serpent is ever killed or imprisoned, their family will be taken care o.  
No Serpent is left for dead  
A Serpent never betrays his own."

I paused, meeting the eyes of my loved ones in the crowd. Jughead, who gave a thin but reassuring smile while his arms were folded. Toni, who's smirk lit the room as she waited for the response. And Sweet Pea, who frowned and licked his lips before mouthing to me, 'You got this.' I nodded and fixed my eyes above everyone else and said,

"In unity, there is strength."

Before long I was around a cheering crowd with my hand nearing a snakes fangs, and the knife it laid on. I crinkled my nose and reached in, gripping the knife and grunting in pain as the snakes fangs sunk into me. "Please tell me that got fucking antidote for the poison," I said as Sweet Pea hugged me from behind.

"What poison?"

I slapped his hand and turned to give him a fiery kiss, our lips melting together. When I finally pulled back, he was smiling and his eyes were glazed over. "What's next anyway?"

"Next, is the Serpent's Dance."


End file.
